Follow The Horizon
by Moment For Life
Summary: In the early hours of one morning, Rose wakes up to find her entire world has changed because of one dream and one man.


Follow the horizon

_''I won't let go. I promise.'' She released his hand from hers which had frozen. She breathed on it, melting the ice a little, and gently unclasped their hands, breaking away a thin tinkling film. He sank into the black water he seemed to fade out like a spirit returning to some immaterial plane._

_She rolled off the floating debris and plunged into the icy water. Sheswam to Chief Officer Wilde's body and grabbed his whistle. She started to blow the whistle with all the strength in her body. Its sound slapped across the still water. She could feel the eagerness in her body to survive, to live and with Jack's words swimming around in her head she continued to blow with all of her might..._

...The whistling continued louder and louder until it woke her.

''Jack.'' She whimpered the name over and over again as she came around and gained consciousness. The coldness overcame her and she shivered as she opened her eyes. She was in bed, a large warm bed. She realised her hand was tangled in the large brass headboard as well as in her hair. She could feel the sweat in her head and all over her body. Her eyes adjusted in the dark and she realised she was in her hotel suite. She could the see regal white and purple suit hung on the side of her dresser for her to wear to set sail on the Titanic later that morning. She felt as though she had already worn it and that she had already lived this day out. She sat herself up in bed, moving her hair from her face where it had stuck as she had dreamt the most awful dream. Her heart beat quickly and the day which was once filled with excitement was now going to be filled with dread. She found her glass of water which she had filled for bed on her cabinet and she took massive gulps hoping it would help her to awaken a little more and come around. She could feel her stomach churning as she could be sick. She pulled the covers away from her feeling the heat of the room even though she had been cold just minutes before. The early April breeze outside was not blowing inside her suite and she struggled to breathe. She glanced at the clock; it was just after five am. The date was still the tenth of April, even though she felt as though she had lived out five days of her life in one dream. She was due to be up, dressed and attending breakfast in just over two hours.

A face would not leave her mind; it was a young boy with dirty blonde hair and amazingly blue eyes. The eyes which looked like the ocean. She checked beside her, feeling the presence of someone else in the room. The feeling she had as a child after her grandmother had passed away. She took a sharp intake of breath as the net curtain blew open, she remembered opening the window before she fell asleep which meant the dream hadn't become a reality. The dream which had controlled her head for the last seven hours. The dream that she had fell in love aboard Titanic and that the ship had sank claiming thousands of lives. She felt her airways clear a little as the breeze blew into the room. She wore a long cotton white nightgown which she felt cling to her body in every way as she still felt warm and sticky from the sweat. She found her way to the window ledge and glanced out of the window at the endless city of London, a city she longed to explore. They hadn't stayed here for long enough in her opinion. The cool air felt amazing on her skin and she had to grab onto the ledge to stop her from falling backwards.

She suddenly felt the urge to say the name again. _Jack._ Just who was he? Just a figment of her imagination...what else?

Her fiancé never dominated her dreams but neither did anyone else. She felt attached and close to this boy, whoever he was. She had never met anyone by that name in her life. She racked her brains for someone similar but there was no one. She could see all of London from the height of her window; she glanced downwards and saw the huge drop which didn't stop her from climbing onto her windowsill and carefully rearranging her nightgown so she wouldn't slip. She needed to feel the breeze hoping that the air would bring her around a little. Rose's heart beat faster than ever before, it seemed, as she sat in the darkness and saw the unfamiliar shadows which the trees outside the window cast across the walls, as if an unknown shape was walking past.

The dream had been so real and lifelike but also so disturbing. The feeling of dread would not leave her body. Later that day she would be boarding the Titanic which would be taking her along with her mother and fiancé back to Philadelphia. Their wedding was due to take place in three weeks time and she already felt suffocated and lost. This voyage had been an attempt to impress Rose which initially it had, but now the reality was setting in and their wedding day was one step closer.

Rose could not remember how she met Caledon Hockley or when for that matter. All she knew was that he made her feel suffocated. Her mother had insisted that Rose marry a rich and wealthy man to they could keep their social status after her father's fall from grace. He had gambled their money away leaving them debts. Which at first had made her feel miserable but once she had met Cal, she had been sincerely flattered by his affections; he had courted her for many months before they had eventually become engaged. During their engagement, Cal's true behaviour had slowly revealed itself. Cal abused her often and demanded much from her. They had several differences, one being their taste in art. Cal constantly complained about Rose's fascination in art by Monet or Picasso. In her dream, the deepest resentment had been that she had loved art by Jack Dawson. The engagement ring which sat upon her finger, it was heavy and from the first day it had been slipped on her finger she felt the weight becoming more and more of a burden. Yes, it was stunning. She didn't know how many carats of diamonds it was but she didn't dare even want to know, or the cost of such a thing.

She needed to get some air, the hotel room suppressing her in every way. She climbed down from the window as best she could before closing it. She made her way to her dresser before opening the wardrobe door and carefully pulling out a 'normal' dress by which meant it wasn't beaded or intricately designed, more of a lovely day dress. Without the aid of her maid, she struggled greatly to even get herself out of her nightdress and into the dress but after a few minutes she managed. She and Cal's bedrooms were adjoined and she mentally scolded herself to be quiet. She found some flat shoes and pulled them on and walking towards the wooden door which connected her room to Cal's, she ran her hands through her hair before pressing her ear against the wood she could hear his quiet snores which satisfied her in knowing he was asleep. She found the door which lead out onto the narrow landing. It was well lit with chandeliers which hung on the high ceilings. She tried to remember the way to the exit and followed the corridor around and then down two flights of stairs, she glanced behind her once in a while to check for someone following and then she realised no one else would be insane enough to be up at this time.

She was staying at the Savoy hotel. It was the most modern in London and Cal had ensured they had suites secured before entering the city. It was the first hotel lit by electric lights and the first with electric lifts. Other innovations included private, en-suite bathrooms in the majority of its 268 rooms, lavishly appointed in marble; constant hot and cold running water in each room, dinner dances, glazed brickwork designed to prevent London's smoke-laden air from spoiling the external walls. This would be their only night staying but her mother had made sure they had made the most of their trip here. She darted through the long main corridor and past the darkened reception area which earlier that day had been bustling with new arrivals. She glanced at the large clock above the desk area and saw it was past 5am. She picked up her pace and left the building. The large archway of the entrance was breathtaking and the large stone steps which lead out of the hotel. She could feel the cool air of the April night; her hair billowed in the breeze. She glanced around at the buildings around her. It was a plush area of the city, where the snobs came to stay and where some passengers of the Titanic were staying. She took a deep breath before sitting on the stone. She crossed her arms over her knees knowing that if her mother saw the way she was sitting she would be severely scolded. The stars overhead were brilliant, the moon lit up the entire city. She felt excited to be here, in a place which was steeped so much in great history, the setting of so many marvellous romantic novels and yet she had not explored any of it. He longed to be free to be the person she wished to be, to embark on a journey by herself, to enjoy her life. The type of life she had spoken about in her dream that evening. She wished to dance like no one was watching her unlike her ballet classes when she was kept an eye on at all times and scolded if she put a foot wrong. What kind of life was this? It was like living hell. She could imagine been a convict in prison would have been more of a life for her than this upcoming marriage. Would her life be like this for eternity? Was she just on this earth to become Caledon Hockley's wife? She felt she had so much more to give, and if she stayed locked within the walls of society she would slowly go insane. Her engagement ring glittered, perhaps more than the stars did. She twiddled it a little; she felt nothing when she looked at it. It was almost like ice to her. Other ladies her age had sat and stared at their ring lovingly for hours on end, dreaming about their forthcoming marriage and within the honeymoon they were pregnant at seventeen. Her stomach knotted at the thought, the thought of becoming a wife so young was terrifying enough but she couldn't become a mother yet.

Her own mother had not been much older than Rose when she had given birth. Her amazing father who to her could do no wrong. In life he was everything her mother wasn't, he showed her love and affection just as a father should but he had passed away the year before last and that was when Cal showed up.

She often dreamt of him and he encouraged her to live her life the way she wanted to. She wondered if the dream had been a symbol of that, not of that something terrible was about to happen. Perhaps, it was a way of telling her to live her life how she wished to. Then there was the dreaded feeling again, something which told her in her gut that something terrible would happen. She felt wide awake and the nerves wouldnt go away. Obviously she couldnt tell her mother or Cal of her dream, they would deem her crazy and laugh it off but you couldnt tell them anything for they knew it all and what was best for everyone around them mostly importantly Rose. She was not allowed to think for herself. In a way she hoped that on board the ship she would meet someone like Jack Dawson who would help her to live somewhat freely for just a mere few days before she would head home to her wedding.

Just those last thoughts caused tears to come to her eyes before they flowed openly down her cheeks. She sobbed into her arms as she drew her knees to her chest. She felt like setting off running as fast as her legs would carry her and starting life over as a new woman here in the city or perhaps in Paris. Her sobs were quiet and she felt completely alone locked in a world she would never escape from.

''Miss, are you all right?'' It was soft and full of concern, and obviously a man's voice. Rose whipped her head up, she came face to face with a young man, around her age. What was he doing out here alone this time of night? She thought she was the only person out here. She didn't answer his question; she felt she didn't have to explain herself to this rough looking boy.

''Go away.'' She ordered forcefully, her eyes blurry. She could just about make out his facial features in the dim moonlight. She put her head back down and hoped that ignorance would ensure he left the area. She didnt fear her safety or think what a rough looking boy could be capable of. She realised her heart was beating quickly, his presence felt familiar.

''I cannot just leave Miss. Not without knowing you'll be all right.''

Rose gasped, her heart stopped beating for a few seconds and everything went dizzy.

''_Jack this is impossible. I can't see you.'' She told him desparately. She knew she had to return quickly to her mother and Cal before they noticed her disapearance and returned to look for her. Jack took her by the shoulders and leant her against the window._

''_Rose, you're no picnic... you're a spoiled little brat even, but under that you're a strong, pure heart, and you're the most amazingly astounding girl I've ever known and—''_

''_Jack I—'' He was making walking away so difficult. She felt the tears coming to her eyes. Jack was so open and real... not like anyone she has ever known._

'' _No wait. Let me try to get this out. You're amazing... and I know I have nothing to offer you, Rose. I know that. But I'm involved now. You jump, I jump, remember? I can't turn away without knowin' that you're goin' to be alright.''_

The words rang in her ear. Please say this was still part of the dream. Slowly, she focused her eyes until he was clear and that was when she realised – it was him. Jack Dawson. A loud sob escaped as she quickly stood up, obviously alarmed by his presence. He was stood ever so casually, his finger hooked over his pants pocket and he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

''Who the Hell are you?'' She snapped. ''Have we met before?'' She panicked a little. She felt as though she had seen a ghost.

He sensed her panic and stepped away from her slightly. ''No ma'am, I do not believe we have met before. I am sorry if I alarmed you.''

She watched his face. Surely he was real. He was exactly the mirror image of the man in her dreams. His face was beautiful, his eyes sparkling and she could sort of see their colour. His hair flopped the same way, the boyish tanned face and lithe body. She wondered if his touch was the same, the roughness but yet so tender and when she was in his arms she felt so safe and warm. She shook her head as she slapped herself around the face mentally in an attempt to wake up.

''I'm Jack Dawson.'' He broke the silence.

''_Come on give me your hand, you don't want to do this. Give me your hand.''_

_Rose stared at the madman for a long time. She looked at his eyes and they somehow suddenly seemed to fill her universe. She took another look down and the sight was terrifying. Was this a sign that she was deciding to live?_

''_All right.'' She shuddered. She unfastened one hand from the rail and reached it around toward him. He reached out and took it firmly, she felt safe. She turned around to face him, to be inches away from his face. The fact she was stood with her back to the cold ocean metres below, the fact she had just tried to kill herself were forgotton as she was lost in those eyes._

''_I'm Jack Dawson.''_

Rose opened her eyes, she realised he had put more distance between them almost like a scared horse. She narrowed her eyes, taking a slow pace down the steps of the hotel until she reached the bottom. Once they were on the same level, she noticed his eyes watched her intently. She wanted to reach out to touch his to see if he was real. What if he was? Who was he?

''I'm Rose.'' She offered. ''Rose Dewitt Bukater.'' Her words were almost a whisper and their eyes never left the other.

_'Hello Jack.'' A voice came and he whipped his head around, and she was there. Rose._

_''I changed my mind.''_

_A smile came across his face and his eyes were drinking her in. Her cheeks were red from the chill and her eyes sparkled, her hair flew about her wildly._

_''Fabrizio said you might be up-''_

_''Shh.''_

_Jack placed his finger to his lips, and shushed her and she glanced to him._

_''Give me your hand.''_

_He held out his hand to her and she took it smiling. The moment her hand slipped into his she felt as though this was all a dream. He came closer to her and for a moment she thought he was going to kiss her._

_''Now close your eyes.'' He told her softly, and she hesitantly did so. She didn't know if he was going to kiss her or not, and would have to prepare herself, she could feel her heart beating wildly. He turned her body to face forward, the way the ship was going. He pressed her gently to the rail, standing right behind her._

_''Now step up onto the rail. Keep your eyes closed and don't peek.'' He held her two hands and she stepped up onto the rail, trusting Jack completely._

_''I'm not.'' Jack stood behind her on the rail and then slowly took her hands and outstretched them on each side. Rose went along with him, trusting him with her own life. Jack lowered his own hands and placed them around her waist, leaving her stretched outwards like wings._

_''Alright, open your eyes.'' he whispered into her ear and as she saw the beauty before her she gasped. Nothing was in her field of vision but water. It's like there is no ship under them at all, just the two of them soaring. The Atlantic unrolled toward her, a hammered copper shield under a dusk sky. There was only the wind, and the hiss of the water 50 feel below._

_''I'm flying! Jack.'' She gasped, and leaned forward arching her back and Jack put his arms further around her waist to steady her. He placed his chin on her shoulder and softly began to sing a song - their song which they had sang together the night before after the third class party._

_''Come Josephine, in my flying machine…'' Rose closed her eyes, feeling herself floating weightless far above the sea. She smiled dreamily, then leaned back, gently pressing her back against his chest. He pushes forward slightly against her. Slowly he raised his hands, arms outstretched, and they met hers entwining their fingers and moving slowly as they caressed each other through and around each other like the bodies of two lovers. Jack tipped his face forward into her flowing hair letting the scent of her wash over him, until his cheek is against her ear. Rose turned her head slightly until her lips were near his. She lowered her arms, turning further until her lips found his. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and looked into her eyes before closing them and they finally surrendered to each other, to the emotion, to the inevitable. They kissed slowly and tremulously, and then with building passion. Jack and the ship seemed to merge into one force of power and optimism, lifting her, buoying her forward on a magical journey, soaring onward into a night without fear. He never wanted to stop kissing her, the whole event felt like a dream from which neither of them wanted to wake up..._

...but then she came back to the present. It was just a dream. She hadnt noticed their faces were a mere few inches away from each other.

''I know who you are.'' He spoke softly.

She felt her stomach sink. Had he seen the engagement announcement in the papers? ''How do you know?''

He took a deep breath before shaking his head. When he smiled his dimples appeared and she remembered them from the dream. ''Because I had the same dream.''

Her eyes didnt leave his but he said the words so casually she didnt know if to believe him but how would he know of her dream and what happened in her subconscious that evening? She backed away a little, how was it even possible?

''What makes you think that-?'' She couldnt finish, the shock too much to bare. She almost collapsed as she fell backwards feeling the stone of the steps against her calves. She took a seat there but still watching him.

''I woke up about half an hour ago. I dreamt something terrible.''

''Are you sailing on the Titanic too?''

He shook his head. ''No but I planned to watch her set sail from Southampton tomorrow with some friends. I dreamt I won a ticket—''

''—in a hand of poker.''

She glanced up at him. So they were familiar to each other. How could they have dreamt the same dream, about each other?

''Yeah, it was a little haunting. I came out here for some air. I'm sleeping just under the bridge near the river.''

Rose then realised just how many worlds apart they were but somehow they had managed to find each other in the city. ''What brought you this way?''

Jack shrugged. ''I followed my heart.''

''Then you saw me crying here?''

He nodded, shoving his hands into his pockets. ''It was almost like I was awoken to find you.''

Rose said nothing. The nights events were too much for her to take, she didnt know if she would wake up once again and find herself asleep in her suite. She rolled up her wrist and began to pinch her skin violently, tears flowing from her eyes. He watched her for a few moments.

''Stop.''

But she didnt, the skin was red and raw and she still hadnt woken up. He grabbed her hand with his and didnt let go after he had pulled it away from her arm. His touch _was_rough but _oh so_ gentle as well. Just like the dream.

_''Where to miss?'' He said in a stuffy English accent, thinking they were still playing their game._

_''To the stars.'' Rose whispered in his ear softly. He turned to her seemingly a little confused until her hands pulled him into the backseat of the Renault and he landed next to her, and his breath seemed loud in the quiet darkness. He glanced to her and she was smiling. He stroked her face gently, cherishing her, his beautiful Rose. She kissed his artist fingers, something she hadn't done before._

''_Are you nervous?'' His voice cracked, a sign that he was._

''_No.'' She whispered. ''Put your hands on me Jack.'' It wasn't a question it was almost an order. Leading his hand to her breast, he bent his head down to kiss her, not been able to hold back anymore._

He still held her hand as she quivered at his touch. Her whole body shook violently and he came towards her hesitantly.

''Were we in love?'' She whispered, closing her eyes not able to look at him.

''I think so.''

She opened her eyes and they met his. A tear escaped her eyes and he gently wiped it away. The tension was evident between them and neither of them knew what to do. He hesitated removing his hand from her cheek and she relished the touch. She was feeling everything she felt in the dream.

''Whats happened Jack?''

She used his name as though she had known his all of her life.

''Do you go back to your family and I go back to my bridge?''

She didnt answer because she didnt just want to end the evening so abruptly. The first hints of daylight were appearing in the distance, the flecks of red which splattered the sky. Soon they would have to move before people filled the streets to go about their daily business. Soon the coach would be pumpkins once again, except shattered into a thousand pieces once run over by the horses. The thousand thoughts which ran through her head.

''That would be the logical thing to do.''

He nodded, before loosening his grip on her fingers but not completely letting go.

''Will you still sail?''

''I have no choice.'' She whispered.

He smiled, weakly. ''You always have a choice in life, Rose. You chose your own destiny. Good luck, whichever path you take.'' He let go of her hand and suddenly the once beautiful morning looked bleak. The sunset was no longer breathtaking, it was like a dark grey morning which loomed and was filled with dread.

Jack pulled Rose out of the cargo hold and onto deck through the crew door. They could barely stand because of their laughter. The cold was biting, but Rose failed to notice it at all. They stood in each other's arms, breathing in the cold air which both of them didn't feel. They couldn't believe what they had just done.

_''Did you see those guys faces?'' Jack laughed hard but Rose placed her fingers on his lips to shush him. Their eyes interlocked, and she touched his face gently._

''_When the ship docks, I'm getting off with you.''_

_He looked at her in disbelief. ''This is crazy.''_

''_I know it doesnt make any sense. That's why I trust it.''_

_She told him, and a smile came across his face and they kissed fiercely. She had made a decision about her future and she felt it was the right one._

''Wait!'' She called as she realised just how far he had walked away. The sky was growing brighter as she ran down the London Street away from the protective society she had lived in.

He turned as he heard her voice. She picked up her skirts and ran towards him. She stopped a mere few metres from his face and in the dim light she could see just how blue his eyes were, how perfect he was.

''What if I don't want to follow the path I am already going down?'' She asked him softly. He smiled a little. He touched her face ever so gently before holding out his hand to her. She frowned before trusting him completely and she tightly gripped his. He broke out into a run pulling her with him. She wanted to scream but knew she couldn't, instead she picked up her skirts and ran with him. She ran like she had never run before. She ran towards the sunset with Jack's hand in hers. He only stopped when he reached the water's edge of the River Thames, the sun setting more. The sky a brilliant picture of watercolours and beneath it stood Jack and Rose. Boats were floating around the edge tied up; Jack squinted in the early morning light.

''Is this the path you want to go down?''

She glanced around at the new horizon for her. Could she trust this? She glanced down at her shaking hand where her sparkling diamond still sat. She glanced upwards at Jack, falling into his eyes. She removed the diamond from her finger before throwing it in the river. It plopped before sinking to the bottom.

''This is the right path for me Jack.''

''And me.''

There, under the new sunset of a new day. Jack kissed Rose. To seal their new future together. Wherever they went whichever horizon they followed.

Just a word from me: Please let me know what you think. I have really loved writing this, it felt like therapy after the words have been floating in my head for weeks. Thank you for your support. I hope you enjoyed reading.


End file.
